The Hunger Games: The Next Generation
by mdmr97
Summary: Ever what happened to the next generation of the HG characters? Well, let's just say their lives are certainly not boring.
1. Yes Peeta, Real

**Well, this is a story about Katniss' and Peeta's kids, about "the next generation" in whole really. Hope you like it! Reviews are always welcome! (espeicially about format, tried a couple diff. things... :) ) **

"Mom, you okay?" Ladia walks in on her mother sitting by their kitchen window, staring at nothing.

"Yeah, I told you to do your homework."

"I can't, not with Dad at the Capitol."

"I told you this, the Capitol is safe now. We're all safe," Ladia's mother says, almost as if she's trying to convince herself more.

"But what about Mr. Licus?"

"What about him? Licus isn't anyone, just a name on the TV. You're father will be home soon."

Another voice perked into the conversation, "Dad's comin home soon?" Mikail yelled as he ran into the kitchen and began searching for his father, making his mother slightly exasperated.

"Oh no, in a few days. Where'd you come from, you're supposed to be at school!"

"Our teacher died, something about morphlin—"

"Okay! Outside! Go play. Ladia, don't you dare worry about your father. He can take care of his own."

"How's it going?" Katniss asked over the phone, which she barely used.

"Hows' what going?"

"The meeting? With Paylor?"

"Oh, I don't care about the meeting. Katniss, you killed Snow, real or not real?"

"Not real Peeta."

"What? But he is dead!"

"Yes, he did die."

"Oh, okay."

"Peeta, what's going on?"

"Nothing. They're just talking about politics. I don't get why I had to be 12's representative."

"Because, you know how to speak for the people. Peeta?

"I'm here, but I have to go. Katniss you love me, real or not real?"

"Real Peeta, you know that."

"Yeah, I just need to hear it."

"That's fine. Bye Peeta, love you."

"Mikail! What on earth are you doing?"

"Digging, you know for diamonds, like grandpa did. OWW! What'd you do that for?" Ladia startled her brother by her abrupt act of violence.

"Shut up you fool you don't talk about him! You know better, it's not good, you have to be smart about things like that!"

"Sorry, Ladia why is daddy gone?"

"'Cuz it's his job."

"I thought he painted."

"He does, but that's his hobby."

"What's a hobby?"

"Something people like to do to get their mind of things."

"Well, what's he trying to get of his mind?"

"Oh I don't know! Why are you being so curious today?"

"I don't know, I blame it on the weather. It makes me feel quite perplexed. What are you laughing for?"

"Nothing," Ladia said with a smile.


	2. Mad House

Peeta's POV

"I don't care if Thirteen is having immigration problems, this can't keep happening! Twelve's vandalism rates are higher than ever, even under Snow's control! Something has to change before Twelve starts building walls!"

Kristoph decides to finally step in. He's the only one with truly brilliant ideas, but rarely decides to share them. "What if we built a ferry? To go right around Twelve. Less people will want to go through the trouble of the journey, and those who do won't step foot in Twelve."

"No! That doesn't solve the real problem! The fact is there are too many people in Thirteen! You still don't seem to understand we're not the super-district. We have limits that are being far exceeded!" Lynne, the representative for thirteen obviously isn't happy with the resolve.

"Then there isn't a problem, no more immigration to thirteen. Period." I don't even see why so many people want to go to Thirteen. Most of their housing is still underground. Still suffocating.

"No, problem not solved! Problem wayyy not solved!" And to think I thought Lynne was getting over her.. eccentric behavior. "We need more, a way to keep people out!"

"Hey! Calm down Lynne we're all doing the best we can, but at the moment you're sounding more and more like the old government." Haha, Colt ( Four's rep.) actually said what we're all thinking.

"Excuse me! How dare you, I'm trying to solve a problem that cannot get any larger-" By now everyone is joining in with their opinions and it is becoming a complete mad house, or as Panam is famous for, an overgrown circus.

"Alright we're obviously not being productive here, let's break for lunch."

"Thank you Kristoph!" Finally I can get out of this mad house.


	3. Throwing Stones

So I know it was a pretty long gap between 1 and these two, but stay with me please ( assuming I have readers :P) Thx! (and please please please review!)

Zayla POV

"Really, why does it always have to be raining? I find food, he shows up, I find shelter, the po-po show ip, I feel good every once in a while, it starts raining? What's up with that? CANT YOU CUT ME A BREAK?"

"Oh shut up already! You think you have it hard now? Wait till I turn you in to the orphanage." Oh gosh, oops, didn't mean to wake up the neighborhood. Oh well, they can suck it. I'll rant if I want to. I have a right to don't I?

"Oh why was she so stupid?"

"Why was who so stupid darling?"

"My stupid awful mother! What? Oh, no one, sorry. Im sorry who are you?"

"Names Haymitch, and what did you're awful supid mother do to you? You know what? Nevermind, I reallllyy don't care. You mind flippin that street light of?"

"Um, yeah? I can't do that."

"And why not?" Oh lord, making the town drunk mad = not a good idea!

"One, its illegal. Two, the switch is at the top of the pole."

"And? Go on, get! I'm getting a migraine."

"Okay okay, just keep that bottle to yourself!" Shards and I don't work well together. And neither does climbing poles and I… that sounds kinda bad.. ah well.

"I'm goin calm down!" Now to really think…

"What on earth are you doin?"

"Turning the light of, but if the police ask, I was never here!"

"Yeah yeah, and by throwing stones?"

"Yup. There, night night now." 'Ughh, I hate doing favors for lazy bums.'

"What was that?"

"Nothing deary!" By now I'm bout twenty yards away, no way he can throw that far… better start running.. just in case.


End file.
